In order to measure water quality according to the Enforcement Decree Of The Water Quality And Ecosystem Conservation Act and the Enforcement Decree Of The Soil Environment Conservation Act as well as the Water Quality Pollution Process Test Standards which are based on Environment Notification, an inspector primarily measures the pH, temperature, DO (Dissolved Oxygen), electrical conductivity, etc., at sites such as rivers or the like using a water quality measuring instrument and manually records them, and secondarily gathers a sample to transfer it to an authorized inspection office. In this procedure, there are problems of a drop in reliability and accuracy because of the inaccuracy of the position at which the sample is gathered and the manual recording of initial water quality data and also problems of reliability not being guaranteed due to mistakes in recording or the probability of fabricating data. Furthermore, because data should be put in order after having surveyed many sites at which water quality is to be measured, there are the problems of complication and time consumption, which must be solved.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0097296 (Sep. 16, 2009) by NDS Corporation as the applicant of the present invention discloses an apparatus for measuring water quality and a communication method thereof. In the communication method between a conventional apparatus for measuring water quality and a control server, because the apparatus may communicate with the control server using a communication method selected upon manufacture, the case where the apparatus is installed in the region where the communication method that was selected is not supported makes it impossible to execute communication with the control server. In order to solve this problem, the above patent proposes a technique that is able to communicate with the control server regardless of the installation location by supporting a variety of communication methods so that these methods may be used.
The present invention is devised to use the technique of the above patent in order to solve problems of inefficiency and unreliability that are caused by conventional water quality measurement methods performed in accordance with the Water Quality Pollution Process Test Standards.